Computer software may be distributed to individual computer systems in various ways. For example, a piece of software may be stored on a Compact Disc (CD) or a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD). A person may put such a disc in a disc drive of a computer system to install the piece of software stored on the disc onto the computer system. More recently, computer networks provide another channel for software distribution. A person may download a piece of software from a remote computer system (e.g., a server) over a computer network (e.g., the Internet) onto his own computer system (e.g., a client). Often, the file downloaded over the network may be an installation suite, script, or executable in which the piece of software is embedded. The person may save the downloaded file on the hard drive of his computer system, either at a permanent location or in a temporary directory, and run the saved file to install the piece of software on his computer system.